


Why the fuck are you waking me up at ten past two?

by imnotamorningperson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotamorningperson/pseuds/imnotamorningperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday to the beautiful Hermione, this is part of your present. Enjoy your Mavin fluff</p></blockquote>





	Why the fuck are you waking me up at ten past two?

Poke. “Michael,” Poke. “Michael,” Poke. “Michael, wake up.”   
“What time is it Gavin?”   
“Ten past two.”  
“Why are you waking me up at ten past two?”  
“Have you forgotten what today is?”   
“Maybe.”  
“Michael” Gavin said sighing “It’s my birthday”  
“Fuck” Michael sat up suddenly “Stay here, I’ll be ten minutes” Placing a soft kiss on his lips, he darted from the room.   
Gavin sat on their bed waiting. He could hear banging, crashing and various curses float from around their flat.   
Five minutes later, a delicious smell floated through the halls, making Gavin salivate.  
Another five minutes passed and the door opened just a smidge “Close your eyes.”  
“What if I don’t want to?”  
“Gav, Shut your fucking eyes or you won’t get your birthday present.” That made him shut his eyes very quickly. “Are they closed?”  
“Yep” He heard the door creak the rest of the way open, the light flickered on, then Michael crossed the room quietly, before he felt something heavy in his lap and the bed dip in front of his crossed legs.  
“You can open your eyes.” His eyes fluttered open and he immediately looked towards the large rectangle on his knees. There he saw a tray with some pancakes, orange juice and a small square box wrapped in green dotty paper.   
“Can I open it?”  
Of course you can, you idiot”   
Gavin was uncharacteristically careful when it came to the box. He held it between his thumb and index finger as he slid his little finger under the sticky tape on the underneath, his grip loose, as if the smallest amount of pressure would make the cube disintegrate. Gavin felt the bed shift, but assumed Michael was just making himself more comfortable. Under the green paper was a black leather box. Upon opening the box Gavin saw a slim silver band with a small green gem embedded in the surface.   
“Gavin,” He looked up. In front of him Michael was bent on one knee. “We have been together nearly two years and I know this is gonna sound really cliché but these have honestly been the best two years of my life and I hope every year after this will be the same. Will you marry me?”   
For once in his life Gavin was speechless, he lifted the tray off his lap and onto the bed and threw his arms around Michael, knocking them both back into the bed.   
“Is that a yes?”  
“Yes? Of course it’s a yes you doughnut.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
That night they fell asleep holding each other tightly, Gavin’s arms around Michael’s waist, his head on Michael’s chest, Michael’s arms around Gavin’s shoulder, his head buried in Gavin’s hair, placing soft kisses as they drifted off into the best night’s sleep either of them had had on a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the beautiful Hermione, this is part of your present. Enjoy your Mavin fluff


End file.
